zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Begins
Plot Summary .]] The Irkens are a race that desire universal domination. Their leaders, the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, have just begun assigning Invaders their missions for Operation Impending Doom II. However, Zim, a former invader, who was banished from the Irken Empire, returns and demands to be assigned a task as an Invader. The Almighty Tallest decide to send Zim to a planet that nobody has ever heard of. Zim gets assigned a cheap SIR Unit named GIR, and he begins the trek towards the mysterious planet, but little does he know that a human child named Dib has become aware of his incoming presence. Six months later, Zim finally arrives at a planet called Earth. He lands and creates a human disguise for himself, and a dog costume for GIR. Zim then sketches a picture of a "normal" human house onto a capsule with a drill, which bores into the Earth and creates a huge underground base, waking up the entire neighborhood in the process. Zim then enters his new base and searches for a place to learn about the weaknesses of the planet. He decides to join the local Skool. His disguise fools all of the students, except Dib, who tries to prove to his classmates that Zim is an alien. However, they don't believe him, so Dib attempts to capture Zim with Alien Sleep Cuffs. After a lengthy chase, Zim calls GIR and has him take him back to the base. However, GIR leaves a trail of smoke behind that Dib follows. Zim hides inside his base, and the gnomes in his front yard destroy Dib's Alien Sleep Cuffs. However, Dib promises'' to prepare some more''. Zim then contacts the Almighty Tallest and informs them that he is alive and working hard on his mission much to their surprise. Trivia *This episode is longer than any other episode due to the longer opening credits *It is mentioned in The Frycook What Came from All that Space that Zim blew up every other Invader during this rampage. *In the scene where Zim is flying around when he gets to earth, the radio station he passes is WTFU. *The blue planet in which all the arrows point out from on the screen behind the tallest, has been confirmed as Irk, the Irken home plant. The arrows symbolize their plan for Galactic Conquest. *The disguise that Zim deems as being too ugly is series creator Jhonen Vasquez, and the disguise Zim deems as being too stinky is series director Steve Ressel. *Even though Zim drew the house with his left hand, Jhonen states that he is not left-handed, but that he's advanced and therefore ambidextrous. *It is revealed in this episode that invaders have self destruct options on their gloves. *After ZIM puts on his disguise, GIRS eyes flash for a few milliseconds, though this may be a natural function due to being surprised by the disguise * After GIR picks up Zim and they fly back to their base, as the smoke from the jetpack clears, you can see Dib emerge from the smoke. In this scene, he has an uncanny likeness to Robert Patrick, who played the T-1000 in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *This marks the first time in the series in which someone broke the fourth wall. In this case, when Dib pointed out to Zim, the camera moves over to Zim then back to Dib. When he says "Right there!", the camera then moves back to Zim and freezes. The second time the fourth is broken is when the words Werid and Sitting flies in front of Zim's face and his eyes follow the words. Changes and Cuts * The line "radioactive rubber pants" was originally "radioactive rubber ants", but the line was changed to make it more funny and original. * Originally, Zim had to fight a monster called the Digestor as a test of his worthiness. He ended up defeating it by giving it the sandwich Tallest Red gave to him. *The ending where Zim is reporting in to the Tallest was originally to be repeated at the end of every episode. *In the scene where Zim is destroying Irk in the giant robot, the scene was originally going to be much longer with the robot break dancing while shooting lasers and destroying more of the city, but it was too long, and therefore shortened. Goofs *The milk carton in the refrigerator says “Rob Hummel is Meat”, but after Dib falls into the sink, it has a picture of a kid with “Find Me!” written below the picture. * When Zim gets his disguise, the legs of his pants keep changing color throughout a majority of this episode, though more frequently in the second half of the episode. *In one scene Almighty Tallest Red has one ring around his waist, but his waist has three in every other scene. *When Dib approaches Zim after skool and comments on his poor disguise, his legs are missing. *When Zim makes a comment on GIR’s intelligence, his legs vanish temporarily. *When Zim contacts the Tallest to report on his progress, there is a scene that is showing The Massive, the Irken Imperial Flag Ship, but none of the smaller ships are around it, despite the fact that The Massive is always escorted by many other smaller ships. Watch The Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/31/first-episode-nightmare-begins/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S28LQYiJq0 Transcript *To read the origonal script got to the page The Nightmare Begins (Transcript) References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-nightmare-begins/episode/51939/summary.html Category:Season 1